


Let's Get It On

by FanGirlAndProudOfIt, vampiremiw



Series: Ordinary World [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, salt lamps, the salt lamps are just there, unrelated to the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAndProudOfIt/pseuds/FanGirlAndProudOfIt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Yuri learns that sex is kind of awkward the first time, especially with Otabek.





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> How to strengthen an eight-year friendship: write a smut fic together.

The snow finally all melted and the night is cool, but not cold. The trees are a brilliant green under the streetlamps and Yuri can see stars even through all the city lights. Pretty soon here, the nights will start getting warm. The wind tears at his hair under the motorcycle helmet on the drive home and he’s got his arms around Otabek’s waist, solid and warm underneath the leather jacket.

Dinner was nice. The whole talking thing is kind of getting easier. Yuri actually managed to keep up a conversation through the whole meal without any awkward pauses at all. He’s pretty proud of himself, even if mostly all they did was bitch about JJ. Because, hey, that’s a big improvement over when they started going out.

Yuri’s not too interested in talking right now, though. Or when they get back to Otabek’s apartment, either. Maybe it’s the damn spring air or something. That sounds like some bullshit Victor would say.

Whatever it is, as soon as Otabek parks the motorcycle and gets his helmet off, Yuri’s got his mouth on his neck and a hand in his hair. Otabek leans back into him, then twists around to kiss him on the mouth. The angle is awkward and he only catches the corner of Yuri’s lips, and it’s a lot sweeter than Yuri was hoping for right now.

He pulls back and gives Yuri this big, dumb smile. “Yura, come on, let’s go inside,” he says.

Yuri slumps forward onto his shoulder. “You don’t want to make out with me?” he whines.

“No, I want to make out with you inside,” Otabek says. “As badass as making out on a motorcycle sounds in theory, we’ve tried that before and it doesn’t work.”

Yuri sighs dramatically. “Ugh, fine.”

Otabek grabs his hand to lead him up the stairs and inside and he keeps glancing over to just fucking smile at Yuri as they head in. Sometimes his boyfriend is like so cute he wants to die.

“You’re going to spend the night, right?” Otabek asks as he closes the door behind them.

“Yeah, I fed Sasha before we left,” Yuri says.

He drops his backpack on the couch, full of his pajamas and overnight shit. And some other stuff too, in case he actually works up the courage to talk about it tonight. He’s been trying for days and days now, ever since he talked to Katsuki about it. He has this whole speech planned out in his head, something along the lines of “hey so we’ve been together awhile and you’ve been my best friend for years and we spend more nights together than not and we’ve already like jerked each other off a bunch of times, do you maybe wanna do The Actual Sex?” He’ll try for something more articulate, but honestly that’s probably the best he can hope for.

If he can fucking get himself to do it at all sometime here.

He was sort of hoping Otabek would bring it up first, but he might actually die of old age waiting for that to happen. Otabek is pretty, but he’s not the best with social skills…. Fuck, Otabek sure is pretty.

Otabek with his hair falling in his face the way it does at the end of the day, his dark eyes just about glowing in the soft light of the lamp. There’s a fucking salt lamp on the table next to him--he has one of those fucking salt lamps. He’s so pretentious and Yuri loves everything about him. His tattoos and his stupid hair and his CDs and houseplants and motorcycle and hipster trash vinyls and fucking salt lamps.

“What are you looking at?” Otabek asks.

“You, asshole,” Yuri says. “Can we make out _now_?”

“Yeah, we can make out now,” Otabek says.

Yuri closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Otabek’s waist. He always likes doing that, but it’s even better now with the jacket gone. Now Yuri can feel the warmth of his skin through the thin t-shirt.

They lean their faces towards each other, not quite kissing yet, just enjoying the slow way they meet in the middle, and--what the fuck, is Yuri taller now? It’s hardly noticeable yet, but he’s pretty sure his eyes are just a little higher up than Otabek’s. He’s sure he has to lean down just the tiniest bit when he finally goes in to kiss him. It’s a little weird.

He quickly forgets about it, though. It’s easy to get lost kissing Otabek. Just forget the whole damn rest of the world. He lets everything else fade out and shrink down into the places where they meet, the warmth of their mouths together, the drag of Otabek’s fingers across Yuri’s back, and then the way they move up into his hair. Yuri runs his own fingers through Otabek’s hair. He twists them in and tugs just a little and the fucking _sound_ Otabek makes--it’s quiet and small, but holy shit.

Maybe Yuri really can do it tonight. Be a reasonable adult and just fucking ask Otabek if he wants to have sex, because damn does Yuri want to and damn that’s not going to happen unless he brings it up.

Otabek pulls Yuri in even closer. He opens his mouth against Yuri’s and bites at his bottom lip.

Okay, Yuri has to do _something_ here.

He pulls back just the slightest bit, just to where he can watch Otabek’s eyes flutter open, but still almost feel his lips against his. “Beka,” he says, “You want to move this to your bedroom?”

“Oh,” Otabek says. “Yeah.”

It’s nothing they haven’t done before. They’ve made out on each other’s beds before, found the ways to get each other off that don’t require more conversation than “hey, want me to stick my hand down your pants?” This is nothing new, no matter how much Yuri wants to do more tonight.

Otabek presses another quick kiss to Yuri’s lips before they head back to his room. He keeps an arm around Yuri’s waist, his hand low on his hip. He finally breaks away to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Otabek’s room is spotless compared to the trash pile where Yuri lives. There’s a pair of shoes by the door and a box in the corner that Otabek still hasn’t unpacked from his move, but there’s not a single object between them and the bed. Compared to what Yuri’s used to, it’s almost weird how clean this room is.

Then Otabek gives him this look from across the room. Yuri’s not sure exactly what it means, but fucking hell is it hot.

He closes the distance between them again. Sometimes it feels like there’s a lot of distances they keep having to navigate between the two of them. That’s a thought for later, though. Right now he has a different problem he’s trying to address.

Otabek pulls him back into another kiss, this time with more tongue, and then Yuri pulls him down onto the bed. It’s a movement that would have been awkward and clumsy a month ago, but Yuri can’t help being proud of how smoothly he does it tonight, hardly even breaking the kiss.

He lays back on the bed, tugging Otabek down on top of him. Otabek cups his chin in his hand and kisses along the side of his jaw and Yuri cranes his neck back, hoping he’ll never stop because fuck he loves that, he thinks he might just melt completely, but then he’d soak through the bed and that would suck because it would be hard for Otabek to kiss him if he was actually a puddle... What the fuck was that line of thought? Otabek’s weird stream-of-consciousness ramblings must be having some affect on him. Yuri loves him, though.

Fuck, he loves him. He loves him a lot. Salt lamps, weird ramblings, and everything else.

Otabek kisses his mouth again, and Yuri kisses him back briefly, and then he pulls away to just look at him. His eyes are so _soft_. There’s something absolutely gentle in his face. And, fuck, Yuri is in love with this boy. He doesn’t just want to have sex with him because he’s hot; he’s like actually in love with him. Though it is also an added bonus that he’s really fucking hot.

Okay, he needs to get over himself and just say it. And now he looks like he’s going to say something and Otabek is looking at him weird because he’s not.

Dammit to hell.

“I wanna fuck,” Yuri blurts out. So much for being articulate about it.

Otabek blinks. And then blinks again. And again. Until he just kind of... stops blinking? Yuri might have broken him. He’s not sure. Otabek stares at him a lot. But this feels different because Yuri kind of just blurted out that he wanted to fuck and are Otabek’s eyes getting bigger?

“Beka?” He waves a hand in front of his face.

Slowly, they both sit up, like they might actually talk like they need to here. Otabek opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Well he’s not frozen anymore. That’s something at least.

“Um,” Otabek says, after a few more moments of just fucking staring at Yuri. “Yes.”

Fucking hell. “Yes what?”

Otabek blinks again. Goddammit, Yuri fucking broke his boyfriend just by mentioning sex. What the fuck. How can mentioning sex be the boner killer.

“I... me, too?” Otabek says. His voice is a lot higher than usual. But hey, it’s progress. Weird progress. But progress.

“Better,” Yuri says. “But not like... a conversation.”

“Okay,” Otabek says.

Yuri waits for him to say something else, but nothing comes. Because of course it doesn’t. Nothing in Yuri’s life can ever be fucking easy. He’s not sure why he expected any different, probably wishful thinking, but now he’s realizing that oh my god he’s going to have to lead this conversation this is the worst. Maybe worse than talking to Katsuki. Okay definitely worse than that because Katsuki was very much _not weird_ about it.

“Beka. I wanna fuck, and you wanna fuck,” Yuri says, and he really hopes his blush isn’t as intense as it feels. “So... we should probably like... talk about it? So fucking can happen?”

Smooth, Plisetsky. Saying ‘who’s flying the plane’ would have been less awkward than that.

“Okay,” Otabek says again. Same inflection, same tone, same look on his face. Yuri resists the urge to strangle his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to kill Otabek. He wants to have sex with Otabek. And Otabek wants to have sex with him. Apparently. Maybe. He still looks kind of panicked.

But Katsuki said it was normal to be nervous. He also said he would be okay since Otabek is his best friend. Yuri takes a breath.

“Beka. You’ve had your hand down my pants and you’ve seen my o-face, ” Yuri says. “It’s _me_ , okay? It’s us.”

Okay shit that was cheesy. But it seems to work, at least a little. Otabek’s eyes seem to clear up, and he looks not quite as freaked out. Then he smiles and Yuri fucking melts and goddammit he is so fucking gone.

“Sorry,” Otabek says. Oh my god, he’s blushing. He’s so cute. What the fuck. “You kind of startled me.”

“Uh... yeah.” Yuri cringes. “It just kind of came out.” Okay. He can do this. Fuck it, caution to the wind, yolo, what the fuck ever. “So, top or bottom?”

“Of what?” Otabek asks, and Yuri cannot stop his jaw from dropping open. How can someone be so smart and so dumb at the same time? But saying that might be mean.

“How are you the older one here,” Yuri says instead. “How.” Okay maybe that was also mean but holy shit.

Otabek’s eyes go wide again. “Oh, you mean...” he pauses. “Um... I... don’t know? Both? Maybe?”

Progress. Okay. Maybe just fucking blurting things out will actually make things move forward. He decides to test that theory.

“How do you jerk off?”

Otabek’s face turns a shade of red Yuri didn’t know it was capable of, but he doesn’t make that face again, so he doesn’t have to start from square one.

“You’re like... into this, right?” Yuri asks. Because Otabek said he was, but the way he’s acting...

Otabek looks alarmed. “No no no, I am! Really am. It’s just... kind of weird, I guess?”

Yuri takes his hand because why the fuck not, this whole night’s been embarrassing enough anyway, he might as well go balls to the wall sappy.

“It’s gonna be weird no matter what,” he says. He can’t believe how weirdly adult he sounds right now. “So... it’s okay to just say it.”

“I have a vibrator,” Otabek blurts out. Now it’s Yuri’s turn to blink because wow he wasn’t really expecting that one.

“You... do?”

Otabek nods. “Yeah. It’s a pretty nice one, wanna see it?”

Yuri doesn’t know why he didn’t expect this. Otabek is sweet and shy and adorable, but he also let Yuri stick his hand in his mouth on international television after knowing him for like two days so this is actually pretty normal.

“Uh...” is what comes out of his mouth.

Otabek shrugs, face still red. “You asked!”

Well that is true. “Show me later, we’re kind of in the middle of something here.”

Otabek nods. “So... um... well I guess I prefer bottom? At least for the first time.”

“Well it’s not like we’re never gonna switch...”

“Yeah, okay,” Otabek says. “You should fuck me this time.”

‘ _This time_ ’.

Now they both short-circuit. Because holy shit, this is happening. They’re gonna have sex. With each other. This is a thing that’s gonna happen.

The nerves start making themselves known again, what if he messes up, something goes wrong, but he keeps in mind what Katsuki says. That something will and that’s normal and it’ll be okay.

It’s Otabek. They’ll be fine.

“I have, um,” Yuri says, breaking the silence. “Stuff in my bag. Which is... on the couch.”

Otabek nods. “Okay. Do you want me to go get it?”

Yuri shakes his head. “No, I’ll go. I can... yeah.”

Reluctantly, he gets off the bed, and looks at Otabek and smiles one more time before going down the hall to get his bag. His bag with lube. And condoms. Holy shit.

He gets to the couch and... stares at it.

He’s nervous. But excited. It’s a weird feeling, not unlike going out on the ice for a competition. But it’s different. There, his audience is thousands. Here, his audience is one. His best friend.

He nods to himself and picks up the backpack without another thought, going back to Otabek’s room with newfound confidence.

When he gets there he closes the door and looks towards Otabek. Otabek looks back at him, the look in his eyes similar to what Yuri feels right now. He walks towards the bed, drops his bag next to it, and fucking _pounces_.

He tears Otabek’s shirt off and tosses it to the side. He doesn’t see where it lands and he really couldn’t care less because now Otabek is completely shirtless. He’s seen him shirtless before, but that was in a locker room, and this is a bedroom and holy shit there is something to be said about context.

Yuri climbs up on the bed so he’s straddling Otabek and Otabek pushes his hands up under Yuri’s shirt, sliding them slowly up toward his shoulders, and then pulls Yuri’s shirt over his head too. And wow okay, now they’re both shirtless. This is new. And then Otabek’s mouth finds his pulse point and yeah this is way better without shirts. Why didn’t he bring this up sooner again?

Otabek kisses down the side of his neck and then moves down onto his chest. Yuri’s breath catches and he digs his fingers into Otabek’s back, leaning into the touch. He slides a hand across Otabek’s side and then down his stomach, stopping again when his fingers brush fabric.

He looks down, then back up at Otabek. “Can I?” he asks.

“I mean, I just said I want to have sex with you,” Otabek says, “So, I guess pants are going to have to come off at some point.”

Yuri bites his lip to hide a smile, but fails miserably, and Otabek grins and gives him a peck on the lips, then the cheek, and now Yuri is laughing. His boyfriend is a sappy dweeb and he loves it. Things heat up again pretty quick, though, because then Otabek is biting at his earlobe and in a moment of pure instinct Yuri grabs Otabek by the wrists, throws his weight forward, and pins him to the bed.

They stare at each other for a second while they process what just happened.

“I...” Yuri tries to find his words. “Um... sorry?”

“Don’t be,” Otabek says, eyes wide. “I, uh... I liked that.”

Yuri’s pants just got a lot less comfortable.

“Right,” he says, breathless. “Uh... pants?”

Otabek nods. “Pants.”

There’s some awkward fumbling as they both go for each other’s zippers at the same time. It occurs to Yuri that he has no idea how he’ll get Otabek’s pants off him with him lying on the bed below him, so he lets Otabek go for it first. Otabek unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down his thighs, skin brushing against skin. Yuri shuffles the pants the rest of the way down and kicks them off onto the floor along with his socks and now there’s nothing to hide what a huge fucking boner he has because his boxers are doing pretty much nothing. He reminds himself he doesn’t need to hide it, though, since that’s kind of the whole point here.

He can’t decide if Otabek gawking at it is really fucking awkward or a major turnon. He goes with the latter because any awkwardness he feels is completely consumed by his overwhelming need for Otabek to be wearing less clothes.

He goes for Otabek’s zipper. He doesn’t know how he manages to get it undone, but he does, and Otabek lifts his hips so Yuri can pull them down. He gets them about to Otabek’s thighs before Otabek is already pulling them lower and kicking them off. Yuri doesn’t know where they end up. Because... yeah wow he’s starting to get why Otabek was staring at his boner. Wait a minute...

“You wear Calvin Kleins?” Yuri asks, incredulous.

Otabek gives him a look. “Yours are leopard print. You’re not in any position to judge.”

“You are the most hipster trash person I know! How do you wear designer boxer briefs?!”

Otabek shrugs. “I don’t know, they’re nice?” he says.

“They’d be even nicer on the floor,” Yuri says and then he stops dead because he can’t believe he just fucking said that.

Otabek raises his eyebrows. “So would yours.”

Maybe it’s the way he says it, or the look in his eyes when he says it, but Yuri decides to take that as a fucking challenge. His boxers hit the floor.

Otabek gives him this look that starts out as a kind of smirk, but then turns into almost awe as his gaze moves across Yuri’s body. Yuri would feel awkward as hell if it wasn’t so damn hot. Maybe he _should_ feel more awkward about it, because no one’s ever looked at him like that before, but at the same time, no one’s _ever_ looked at him like _that_ before and it feels... really nice. Really fucking incredible.

Yuri leans down over Otabek. He kisses his neck, and then the corner of his jaw. “Come on, Beka, yours too,” he says, running his fingers across the hem of his stupid Calvin Klein boxers.

Otabek pushes up into the touch and Yuri grins down at him and then they’re both pulling down the stupid Calvin Klein boxers and a second later they’re on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

Well shit, now they’re both naked. What now? He and Otabek are just kind of staring at each other and someone’s going to have to do something because this is getting kind of awkward, but the only thing he can think to say is “Hey, I didn’t know you were circumcised!” which probably isn’t the thing to say here.

“We’re naked,” Otabek says.

“Yes,” Yuri says. “You gonna do anything about it?”

Otabek just kinda stares at him for a second and his face is as red as Yuri’s feels. “Um, that was the idea here, right?” he says.

And then he puts his hands on the back of Yuri’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss and everything is skin against skin and holy _shit_ why did Yuri not bring this up earlier. This is _way_ better than awkwardly staring at each other. Well, to be fair, most things are, but this is fucking great. As an experiment, he grinds down, and both he and Otabek have to stop kissing to gasp. Yeah. Way better without clothes. He does it again, and Otabek moans, and pulls him back down to give him a kiss that’s more teeth than lips.

He knows they could definitely both get off this way. But that isn’t what he set out to do. And he’s pretty sure it’s not what Otabek wants, either. But just to be sure...

“You know,” he breathes. “We could just do this. If you wanted.”

Otabek is just as breathless. “Is that... is that what _you_ want?”

Not really, but still. “I want whatever you do.”

Otabek pulls him down for another kiss, grinding up against Yuri, and Yuri can’t seem to remember his own name.

“I want you,” he says. “I want you to fuck me.”

Wow, Yuri’s not sure he’s heard anything hotter in his entire life. He didn’t think he could get harder than he already was, but here he is. He closes his eyes, trying to get his thoughts back in order. First things first, he needs the lube.

“Okay,” he says. “I, uh, I can do that. Hang on a sec.”

He scrambles off Otabek and grabs his backpack, digging through the contents for the lube. He grabs the condoms too while he’s thinking about it, and sets both on the nightstand.

This next part is going to get really weird.

First, though, he kisses Otabek again. It’s hurried and full of teeth and their skin is already almost too hot against each other. It doesn’t last long, though, because Yuri is so fucking ready to keep going with this. Except for the next awkward little bit which he isn’t too sure about. He doesn’t know why, it’s not like he’s never done it to himself. But still.

“Um, are you ready?” he asks.

Otabek nods, eyes flickering towards the nightstand.

Yuri grabs the lube and, fuck, they’re really doing this. He’s really sitting on top of Otabek while they’re both completely naked, holding a bottle of lube and getting ready to finger him. He wants to scream just a little bit.

He looks at the lube in his hand, then at Otabek, then back at the lube, back at Otabek.

“You… can start if you want,” Otabek says.

He says it awkwardly, but the way he’s looking at Yuri and the way his hair is falling back from his face, his breath heavy--Yuri has never _wanted_ him as much as he does right now. For that, he can get over himself about how awkward this all feels. He moves back and places himself between Otabek’s legs.

“Beka, can you, um… I can’t get to your ass,” Yuri says.

“Oh, sorry,” Otabek says, pulling his legs up. “Um, is this good, or should I roll over?”

“No, I think this is good,” Yuri says. “I want to like... actually look at you.”

“Okay,” Otabek says. This tiny little smile touches his lips and Yuri leans up to give him another kiss before he starts.

He goes back to his original spot, kneeling between Otabek’s legs. He finally--finally--opens the lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers, then sets it aside for now. He rubs his fingers together to warm them, and finally presses one in.

Otabek jerks, and makes… some kind of sound.

“Does it feel okay?” Yuri asks.

“I--yeah?” Otabek says. “Keep going.”

Yuri pushes in farther and this time Otabek gasps for real.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, alarmed. Otabek shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “Definitely a good thing.”

“Okay,” Yuri says. He grins and he starts to move his finger inside him and Otabek fucking _moans_. He’s got his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and he’s digging his fingers in. Fuck.

“More,” Otabek growls. Yuri’s never heard him sound like that before. He likes it. Nodding, he presses a second finger in, keeping it still while Otabek gets used to the stretch.

“Let me know when you’re good,” he says. Otabek nods, lying his head back and breathing.

“Okay,” he says after a moment, “You can keep going.”

Yuri starts to move again, and he leans down to press a kiss to Otabek’s stomach.

He could say it now, he thinks as he mouths across his boyfriend’s stomach. That stupid “L” word. But he also can’t say it now because that would just be tacky. So maybe he can’t say it. But he can make this good for him.

Yuri gently scissors him open, thinking about how he likes it when he does it to himself. It's different, doing this to someone else. But he likes it. He likes the feeling that he's taking care of someone. He knows Otabek’s been with other people. Kissed a few people, hands jobs with a couple others, but he knows he’s never been with someone like this. Never been quite this vulnerable. Yuri is the first. Just like Otabek is the first for him.

“Add another,” Otabek says. It’s breathy, somewhere between a question and a command. He’s moving with Yuri, as Yuri moves his fingers inside him, and making all kinds of sounds.

“You sure?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m ready.”

Yuri knows he is, but he still waits a few more moments before doing as he requests. Yuri watches his face, keeping tabs on his responses. If he doesn't like something or something hurts, he wants to know. Otabek isn't always great about telling him when he's hurt, so he wants to be sure.

God is he beautiful like this. He is normally, but this... this is different. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is mussed, pupils are blown wide and his breathing is coming in gasps. The blush on his face extends all the way down to his stomach and Yuri wants to kiss every inch of it. Every time they make eye contact he smiles, and Yuri can’t help but smile back.

Yuri doesn’t always get what Otabek sees when he looks at him like that; like he's some kind of angel. He figures he’ll come to his senses about that eventually, but that's a heartache for another day. For now he soaks it up. Lets it fill him until he feels ready to burst. Then Yuri brushes his prostate and the shocked yet delighted look on Otabek’s face makes him more radiant than ever and that damn ‘I love you’ almost slips out again.

“Yura I'm ready,” he says, eyes wide, voice impatient. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri asks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll tell you if you do,” he replies. “Go slow. But... please. I want you.”

Yuri can’t bring himself to say no to that. He slowly slides his fingers out, grabbing for the box of condoms on the night stand, and pulls one out. Of course he didn't really account for how hard it would be to open the damn packet with lubed up fingers. The manufacturers should have accounted for this.

He hears Otabek start laughing, and turns back to glare at him, but the big dopey smile on his boyfriend’s face is infectious and he can't do anything but smile back.

“Fuck you, Beka, this is harder than it looks!” But now he’s laughing, too, and he feels some of his remaining awkwardness melt away with it.

“Here,” Otabek says as he takes to condom from him, still giggling. “I’ll open it.”

It’s a bit hypnotizing, watching Otabek’s large hands gingerly open that damn wrapper. Even more so when he removes the condom and motions for him to come closer. Otabek looks at Yuri’s dick, then at the condom, and then at Yuri, silently asking permission. Yuri nods, and comes closer as he requested.

Yuri didn’t know his boyfriend putting the condom on for him would feel so intimate. But it does. Like another level of consent for what's about to happen. Then Otabek hands him the bottle of lube again, and Yuri takes it, letting their fingers brush in passing.

Yuri crawls back again, squeezing the lube onto his hands, letting it warm, and then slicking himself up. He uses the excess lube on Otabek’s entrance, just to make sure.

He crawls up Otabek’s body again, looking him in the eyes, looking for any hesitation.

“You ready?” he asks.

Otabek smiles and nods, leaning up to kiss him. “I’m ready. You?”

Yuri nods back. “Me, too.”

Otabek’s hand finds his, and Yuri guides his hand and lets him wrap his fingers around him. Yuri closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation, before placing his hand over Otabek’s to guide himself in.

Yuri tries to stifle the sound that escapes his lips as he enters him, but it doesn’t work well. Otabek grips Yuri’s hips as he goes farther in, his breath coming sharp and heavy.

“Are you good?” Yuri asks.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Yura,” he says, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He reaches a hand up to run through Yuri’s hair; it’s this added little sensation, dancing on top of the almost overwhelming feeling of being inside Otabek. “Keep going.”

Yuri can do that. He sure as hell can do that. He pushes himself forward again, a little harder this time. Otabek’s back arches and he gasps. He tugs hard on Yuri’s hair and Yuri can do nothing this time to stop the sound that leaves him.

“You like that, don’t you?” Otabek says. He pulls on Yuri’s hair again, and it’s gentler this time, but this time he rocks his hips up as well.

“Shit, Beka,” Yuri says, the words falling from his lips, more like a moan.

Otabek leans up and he bites Yuri’s neck and Yuri moans again. And then he meets Yuri’s gaze with such intensity Yuri can hardly look back at him.

“Fuck me,” he says. For a second, Yuri’s afraid he’s gonna cum right here.

They move less awkwardly into the next part than into the bits before this. Yuri pushes back against Otabek and then they’re moving against each other, Yuri inside of him, Yuri on top of him, Otabek’s hands in his hair. And now they’re actually fucking, finally, for real. The movements are clumsy, each of them trying to feel out what the other is doing, what the other wants, trying to get the rhythm of it right. It’s harder than Yuri thought it would be. He moves forward as Otabek moves back, and then both of them are pulling back at once as they try to catch up with the other. But then they find where they are and he moves down as Otabek moves up and they come together in the middle like they meant to.

Otabek lies back and he pulls Yuri down on top of him. He tilts his head back with the hand knotted in his hair, the other moving across Yuri’s back as he kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Even the simple back and forth motion of him against Otabek becomes hard to keep up as he melts into the touch. Otabek switches from kissing to biting and something flips in Yuri and he thrusts a little harder than he meant to. He’s about to apologize, but then the _noise_ Otabek makes...

“You...” He can’t quite form a sentence. “Was that... did you like...”

Otabek nods, and Yuri thrusts again and then Otabek’s nails are digging into his back and oh. Yuri likes that. He likes that a lot. He wants to go faster. But he wants this to last. He can already feel his orgasm building, and he doesn’t want to cum before Otabek does. He wants to make this as good for him as he can. But Otabek seems to like him doing it harder, so Yuri keeps doing that at the slower pace.

Yuri leans down and kisses him and Otabek moans against his lips. He drags his nails down Yuri’s back. Shit, that’s even better. He kisses the corner of Otabek’s lips, then under his chin. He moves down his neck and across his collarbone. The skin is hot against his, and Otabek is dragging his fingers up and down Yuri’s back. It stings, a little, his nails scratching Yuri’s skin. Yuri knows he would stop if he asked but wow he likes how that feels.

Yuri bites at Otabek’s neck, and Otabek hisses and thrusts his hips upwards just as Yuri snaps his down and grinds right into Otabek’s prostate and Yuri has never heard him moan like _that_. He wants to make it happen again. He thrusts forward in the same spot and Otabek throws his head back. If Yuri wasn’t close enough already now he’s on a knife’s edge.

He tries to move slower, hold himself back until Otabek is closer. Then he thrusts again and Otabek gasps out his name and he knows that’s not going to work.

“Fuck, Beka, I’m gonna…” It’s hard to get any words out at all. “Are you close?”

Otabek looks like he can hardly remember his own name right now. “I’m not sure?” he says.

Helpful as always.

So Yuri does the only thing he can think of and takes Otabek’s dick in his hand. Otabek’s back arches and Yuri’s name escapes from his mouth again.

Yuri can’t help it. He fucking loses it. Yuri starts thrusting at that same angle with the speed he’d wanted before and the sensation of it and Otabek’s gasping moan and his fingers digging into his sides push him over the edge. The orgasm surges through his body. He forgets everything else and lets it course through him, waves of it nearly knocking him over. The sounds that push their way out of his mouth are so much louder than he expected.

Then his body goes slack and he wants nothing more than to just collapse on top of Otabek, but he looks down and realizes he hasn’t finished yet.

“Shit, sorry,” Yuri says.

Otabek’s sort of staring at him in awe. “It’s okay,” he says. “That was really hot.”

“Do you want me to finish you?” he asks.

“Yeah, that would… be nice,” Otabek says.

Yuri takes hold of his dick again, which he doesn’t remember letting go of. He works his hand over it, and watches the way Otabek lets his head fall back and his mouth fall open. His eyes are half closed, but he’s gazing at Yuri like he’s some kind of very bright light, something he can’t quite look fully at.

It only takes a few strokes before he cums, on Yuri’s hand and his own stomach. He twists his head to the side like Yuri’s light got even brighter and he can’t look near him anymore.

When Otabek lets himself fall back against the pillows, Yuri finally slides out of him, only barely remembering to tie off the condom and toss it... somewhere, and collapses against his chest. Otabek wraps an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and they just lay there for a few minutes, breathing deep and pressed against each other. Yuri likes the feel of Otabek’s skin against his cheek.

“Wow,” Otabek says. It’s hardly more than a whisper.

“Glad I brought it up?” Yuri says. He smirks up at him, but he’s too exhausted to manage it very well. That’s alright, just this once.

Otabek leans down and kisses the bridge of his nose. “Yeah,” he says. “But I think we should try it again sometime, just so I can decide how I really feel about it.”

Yuri giggles. He would be disgusted with himself for fucking giggling, if there was room in him for any emotions besides a hazy kind of warmth right now.

Otabek runs his fingers lazily across Yuri’s shoulder, down his back. Then he traces across the scratch marks he left there. Eyes wide, he jerks up to see better. “Shit, Yuri,” he says, a little panicked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do--.”

“Beka, chill,” Yuri says. “I liked it. I would have told you if I didn’t.”

“You... really?”

Yuri nods. “It... really turned me on.”

Otabek’s eyebrows almost reach his hairline. It's adorable.

“Since you're sitting up,” Yuri says, reluctantly sitting up, himself. He leans over, grabbing the box of tissues off the nightstand, and grabs a few. “We should probably clean this up. I am not sleeping in dry cum.”

“Yeah, that would be gross,” Otabek says.

He tosses Otabek some tissues and they clean themselves up. Yuri finds the condom and dumps the whole mess into the trash can.

He flops down next to Otabek again, curling up against his side. Otabek pulls Yuri in and gives him the absolute softest kiss on his lips and Yuri thinks he might melt for real this time. They’ve got their arms around each other, legs intertwined, Otabek’s running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. It’s so absolutely perfect.

He could say it. He could say it now. Probably _should_ say it now, if he’s being honest with himself. The stupid “I love you” thing. This would be the moment.

He’s trying to get ready. And then…

“You wanna see my vibrator now?” Otabek asks.

Yuri pushes him off the bed.

* * *

 

 **You**  
_thanks_  
3:07 AM

 **The Katsudon**  
_You’re welcome._  
3:09 AM

 **The Katsudon**  
_You realize you just gave me a time and date stamp for losing your virginity_ _  
_ 3:09 AM

 **You** **  
** _what the fuck you didnt have to make it weird_  
3:10 AM

 **You** **  
** _why are you even awake rn_  
3:10 AM

 **You**  
_wait never mind i dont want to know_  
3:11 AM

 **The Katsudon**  
_That’s a tad hypocritical, don’t you think?_  
3:13 AM

 **The Katsudon**  
_But no, nothing like that. I have to pee but Vitya’s using me as a teddy bear._  
3:14 AM

 **The Katsudon**  
_Makkachin’s on my legs_ .  
3:14 AM

 **You** _  
_ _rip_  
3:16 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _Every time I try to move his grip gets tighter._ _  
_ 3:20 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _Yura?_ _  
_ 3:25 AM

 **You** _  
_ _busy_  
3:26 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _Have fun._ _  
_ 3:26 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _GET IT YURA I'M SO PROUD_ _  
_ 3:50 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _...._ _  
_ 3:52 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _I am so sorry._ _  
_ 3:53 AM

 **The Katsudon** **  
** _If it makes you feel any better, now he’s crying over how old he is._ _  
_ 3:56 AM

**Author's Note:**

> otabek.exe has stopped working
> 
> "Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time"


End file.
